shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Veggie
• • — lampshaded by Ronnie, still takes place • Enemies To Lovers |links = }} Veggie is the het ship between Reggie and Veronica from the Riverdale fandom. Canon When Veronica arrives in Riverdale and meets everyone, Reggie might be the type she would be aligned with as a mean girl, but while trying to redeem herself, Veronica doesn't really give Reggie the time of day. He's also a bystander as part of the sexist jock ensemble of Riverdale High, when Veronica is targeted by Chuck Clayton.Body Double (103) This changes when Veronica orchestrates a night out and brings Reggie along as her "boy toy", although their relation remains casual. Veronica actually confesses to Reggie, Kevin and Josie that she feels like all she had left that couldn't be taken from her was her name, and Reggie has a sombre reaction to it, unlike how he usually acts.In A Lonely Place (107) Reggie's flirtatious with most girls, including Veronica and makes the most inappropriate, meathead quips about Veronica's mother when opportunity knocks. Reggie doesn't seem to like Veronica as a person that much, but treats her like he does Cheryl: the whole "same social strata" high school conduct. Veronica asks Reggie for the name of his dealer, while helping out Betty, and Reggie reluctantly obliges.Death Proof (206) They square off on occasion, such as when Reggie tries to frame the Serpents for vandalism once they're transferred to Riverdale High. Veronica steps in to defend the Serpents as this thwarts her parents decree that she maintain the peace between the Southside and Northside.The Blackboard Jungle (210) Once the Lodges' activities are revealed to the community at large, Reggie taunts Veronica over her criminal ways, which prompts her to punch him out cold.Primary Colors (216) Subsequently they face off in the student body presidential election, where Reggie and Josie come off looking much better compared to their competition.The Noose Tightens (217) Unbeknownst to Veronica, her father starts paying Reggie to lead "The Dark Circle" as a vigilante group which vandalises the Southside and goes after Fangs Fogarty, once it's made public he and Midge were having an affair. Reggie has meetings with Hiram in his study (almost in Archie's stead) and is manipulated and egged on by Hiram, leading to Reggie seeking out Fangs with a gun. After Fangs is shot, Reggie's afraid people will think it's him and he calls Hiram for help, who hangs up on him.Shadow Of A Doubt (220) This serves as a wake-up call for Reggie who tells Veronica he realises who he was and who he should be and that he is not ready to be student body president.Brave New World (222) Friendship They start over and become friends over the summer between their sophomore and junior year.Labor Day (301) As junior year begins, Reggie helps Veronica ready her 'speakeasy' in the basement of Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe, La Bonne Nuit. Reggie agrees to be the resident bartender, also supporting and helping Veronica when her father's minions try to frame them as drug peddlers. On opening night of the Speakeasy, Reggie is by Veronica's side and they stay close throughout the evening, working as a team.As Above, So Below (303) When Veronica devises a plan for breaking Archie out of juvie, Reggie serves as her fake fiancé escort. After their plan succeeds, Reggie, Veronica and Josie wait with Reggie's car in the woods to take a wounded Archie away. They bring him to Dilton's bunker where Veronica asks them to keep Archie's whereabouts a secret.The Great Escape (305) Veronica and Reggie are both in class together when Sheriff Minetta starts questioning the kids about Archie's escape and although Reggie manages to evade suspicion with his smarmy, crude diversion tactics, Josie does not and they witness Josie having a seizure.Manhunter (306) Veronica's losing money on Pop's and Le Bonne Nuit and Reggie talks to her about what's bothering her, sort of dismissively asking if it's about Archie 'ditching' her, indicating Reggie is mad at Archie for hurting Veronica, but also doesn't want her to focus on Archie. Veronica confides in Reggie and he inspires her to hold a casino night. When Veronica has to risk everything to keep Elio from hustling her, Reggie's impressed with her nerve and showmanship. She explains to him that she cheated and celebrate's her success in the conversation with Reggie and they share a sweet, intimate look, indicating something could be brewing between them. Along with other cheerleaders, Veronica suddenly has a seizure at school. After getting better, she meets with Reggie at Pop's and he tells her that Hiram is trafficking a new drug. Veronica asks Reggie to find out more about it. They later hang at La Bonne Nuit, where Reggie informs Veronica that the Southside prison is the new drug lair. The Quarantine A month after Hiram had Riverdale quarantined to start his 'kingdom', Veronica is running La Bonne Nuit in defiance, which has become a blooming success as a refuge for teens from the Lodge tyranny all over the rest of Riverdale. Reggie picks up beer across the border (despite the quarantine) and is jumped by the 'Gargoyle Gang' and beaten up. At La Bonne Nuit, Veronica tends to his bruises with an ice pack, apologising for her father's ambush. Veronica's efforts to best her father are thwarted and Josie pays by being antagonised by the Hiram's gang. Both Veronica and Reggie go to Josie's to talk to her afterwards, but mostly Veronica and Josie talk while Reggie takes in Veronica's reaction to the issue. Veronica makes a deal with Jughead for the Serpents to defend LBN activities from Hiram's gang and Jughead meets with Veronica and Reggie, who present as partners of LBN. Jughead, FP, Fangs and Sweet Pea among other Serpents go with Reggie on his next beer run and ambush the Gargoyle Gang, sending Hiram a message with one of them. Veronica sings at La Bonne Nuit that night as Reggie walks in, mesmerised by her and locking eyes with her. Veronica follows his gaze and starts singing to Reggie, who wordlessly encourages her. Later, after the club has closed, Reggie and Veronica are alone, in an embrace and share their first kiss. Archie returns The day after their kiss, Reggie walks up to Ronnie in school, all smiles and soft, asking whether she got his texts. He leans in for a kiss, but Ronnie rejects him and tells him Archie's returned. Veronica seems conflicted about her new feelings for Reggie and the unresolved feelings about her abrupt ending with Archie, but she and Archie immediately get back together. Though sad, Reggie tries to pretend he's fine and accepts the situation, and even asks how his friend-turned-rival is doing. She asks Reggie not to tell Archie about them and he agrees. Ronnie decides to throw Archie a surprise welcome home party at La Bonne Nuit and serenades him, while Reggie watches increasingly agonised that only the night before Ronnie was singing to him. Archie suffers from PTSD and leaves during Veronica's number, which infuriate's Reggie on Ronnie's behalf. Reggie talks to Veronica at school the next day, expressing his anger at Archie's exit. Although he's mad about Archie hurting Ronnie, Reggie's reasonable and has noticed the difference in Archie, which he relays to Veronica. She agrees, but Reggie can't stop himself from asking her if it changes anything between him and Ronnie. Ronnie doesn't outright reject Reggie, still conflicted about her feelings for Reggie, but can't tell him what he wants to hear. Reggie leaves frustrated and later confronts Archie about his exit, but learns the extent of what Archie went through and they make peace. Reggie tries to distract himself with a dating app in the student lounge, obviously pining for Ronnie. Archie joins Reggie and a misunderstanding leads to Reggie thinking Ronnie told Archie about her and Reggie. Archie doesn't really seem angry with Reggie, moreso focused on his own turmoil. Reggie tells Veronica that he accidentally told Archie. Veronica's upset and talks to Archie, where they wordlessly cede that the relationship is done with. Ronnie spends the night with Archie, and they agree to have the actual break-up talk after the SATs, but Archie is unwell and leaves the class. After Ronnie's father is shot and she's at the hospital, Archie shows and Veronica asks if he shot Hiram. Archie's astounded, it's finally stated aloud that they're over and he leaves. Reggie shows up at the hospital, not knowing about the break-up but just there to comfort Ronnie in her time of need. Ronnie's surprised to see Reggie and they look at each other for a moment, before Reggie hugs her. Veronica closes her eyes in his arms and seems to feel safe and lets herself be vulnerable.The Stranger (310) Something new Reggie helps Veronica protect her family in the aftermath of her father's shooting and they continue to work together at the speakeasy. When an attempt is made on Hiram Lodge's life, Veronica gets a call from Archie and heads to the hospital. Before she leaves, she tells Reggie she has to go meet Archie at the hospital, but doesn't say why and Reggie looks crestfallen, though he tries to mask it. Veronica assuredly assuages his worries, making it certain that she is not going anywhere. Reggie clears out Hiram's drug lab for Veronica and helps her burn all of the inventory.The Red Dahlia (311) As Hermione had already sold Hiram's drug business to a buyer and spent the money, she forces Veronica and Reggie to clean up her mess. Veronica and Reggie try to form a plan to come up with the money and Reggie suggests that they rob his Dad. Veronica agrees and serves as the getaway driver. Unfortunately, Reggie was mistaken regarding security and is actually grazed by a bullet as he scarpers with the cash. Back at La Bonne Nuit, thinking they're in the clear, Reggie opens the bag which releases a colorant, marking the cash. Despite the defeat, they collectively brave meeting the investor with the money, not knowing if they'll get gunned down. Both are taken aback to learn that the buyer is Jughead's mom, Gladys Jones, who's impressed with their guts. Veronica starts paying back Gladys but when her father begins to suspect Gladys is the one who's moving in on his territory, Veronica warns Gladys and ends up as her unwilling informant to try and keep Hiram out of the drug business. Hiram makes a deal with Gladys that she gets the drug trade, while delivering him prisoners for his for-profit prison, but suspects that Hermione is the culprit who burned his inventory. To save her mother's life Veronica admits she did it and ends up owing her father $75,000 as well.Requiem For A Welterweight (313) Struggling with her father and Gladys' new hold on her and them using La Bonne Nuit as they please, Veronica spars with Reggie to come up with a plan to ease her debt. They install a casino full time at the speakeasy, but to further curb Hiram and Gladys, Reggie gets the idea for them to hire muscle in the form of Toni and the Pretty Poisons.Fire Walk With Me (214) DTR To help Veronica, Reggie's given his car to Gladys Jones. He wants to define his and Veronica's relationship, but starts the conversation regarding their business relationship instead. Reggie tells her he wants to be a partner in the business, but Veronica shuts him down completely saying it's her business and hers alone. Veronica decides to start paying Reggie, who's offended, feeling like it's diminishing him. Veronica tells him to take the night off and Reggie leaves, but actually goes to try and get his car back from Gladys. Veronica appeases Gladys to avoid further troubles and tells off Reggie. He's exasperated and the more Veronica complains about his actions is too much for him and he tells her how he really feels and leaves. Reggie returns to La Bonne Nuit after a while, a bit calmer. Veronica takes the opportunity to ask why he's 'self-destructing' and he tells her he has an issue with how he's treated by her, but that it's only half of it. Reggie finally tells her that he's not sure where he stands with her and that he wants them to have a real relationship. Ronnie understandably answers that she's taking things slow after her bad break-up a few months prior. Reggie reiterates the feeling of having given Ronnie everything, but phrases it like she 'owes' him in return. This hurts her and she reveals that she bought his car back from Gladys, but coldly gives him the keys and tells him that they're even now. Reggie takes the keys and leaves. After this fallout, Veronica's at Pop's and takes a picture of her and Reggie at La Bonne Nuit off the wall, sadly looking at it and singing that she wants to leave town as she puts up a sign looking for a new bouncer. They're both in the school musical and, at rehearsals, Reggie makes a point out of saying he's single. After rehearsals Veronica comes home to the news that her parents are separating and her Dad is moving out. She's devastated and goes to the cast party, where she and Reggie hook up and then sleep together at the Pembroke. Reggie tries to gauge Ronnie's feelings for him again and she doesn't refute them but kisses him passionately. Back at rehearsals, Sweet Pea reveals that Josie and Archie are dating and Reggie asks Veronica if she knew and that's why she was willing to commit to him. Veronica says she didn't know and reveals to everyone that her parents are separating. Afterwards Veronica and Reggie sit in the auditorium. Veronica tells Reggie that she wanted to feel better and that she understands if he never wants to talk to her again. Reggie says that's not how he feels and tells her he's really sorry about her parents, but that he doesn't think they should be together right now and he leaves. They don't see each other for a while, until Veronica is plotting to take her father down and asks Reggie for his assistance. Reggie's hesitant because of their history, but agrees as he wants to help out Veronica. Reggie monitors the situation at La Bonne Nuit while Veronica performs, waiting for the FBI to raid them. After they successfully arrest Hiram, Veronica returns home and Reggie comes over. They talk and want to get back together, celebrating with champagne. Archie then comes around, looking to reunite with Veronica as well and they tell him that they are back together. Veronica sort of hesitates in confirming this to Archie, which Reggie notices, looking pained. All the same, Veronica tries to defuse the tension and asks Archie to stay as a friend, but he politely bows out and leaves. Veronica's upset and Reggie, standing behind her, looks uncertain at their future together.The Dark Secret Of Harvest House (321) Veronica reneges on her word to Reggie and dumps him for Archie.Survive The Night (322) Seniors During the summer before their senior year, Archie's father dies tragically in an accident on July 3. Reggie comes over to Archie's house and sits next to Veronica as he, Betty, Kevin and Jughead recount their memories of Fred Andrews from their shared childhood in Riverdale. Late that evening, Archie decides to travel to get his father, who died in another county, and Reggie comes through with a hearse from Reggie's father's car lot for Archie to use. Reggie's still hurt over Veronica and in rivalry with Archie, but it naturally takes a backseat to Archie's loss. Reggie attends the 4th of July welcome home parade that Cheryl arranges for Fred and the funeral. That evening, to cheer up Archie, Reggie attends a celebration of Fred Andrews with fireworks at the Andrews Home, along with Josie, Veronica, Toni, Jughead, Kevin, Cheryl, Betty and Archie.In Memoriam (401) Two months later they start their senior year, where Reggie starts up football again. He's being harassed by his father who still beats Reggie. When Veronica's in the tabloids with an inside source releasing information on her, she assumes that it's Reggie and asks him point blank. Reggie's understandable offended and storms off, revealing a black eye. Together, Veronica and Archie just assume that Reggie was the leak, treating Reggie with no regard whatsoever. Veronica tells Archie about Reggie's father, saying she saw Reggie often come into work at her club with bruises. They all attend a back to school party at Thistlehouse where Veronica and Reggie don't interact, but Reggie gets plastered. Despite Veronica divulging Reggie's private information to his 'rival', Reggie ends up being helped and supported by Archie in finally standing up to his abusive father and actually making amends with Archie.Fast Times At Riverdale High (402) Reggie also agrees to help Veronica with a car wash fundraiser at Pop's, where he's shirtless and they briefly exchange casual words on Reggie's physique attracting customers. Generally, Reggie hangs around Veronica and Archie as if he isn't heartbroken, seemingly being friends with them.Dog Day Afternoon (403) When Reggie suggests TP-ing the Principal's office for Halloween, Veronica rolls her eyes and doesn't seem to pay much attention to him.Halloween (404) Veronica and Reggie later both help Archie keep the kids safe from Dodger, at the community centre''Hereditary'' (406) where Reggie also attends the ceremony as Archie puts up a commemorative plaque of his father, at Thanksgiving.The Ice Storm (407) Reggie briefly returns to work for Veronica at La Bonne Nuit, although it is not specified whether this is just one occasion.Tangerine (409) Quotes Songs :i gotta believe | NADINE JANSEN :talking about a full-time casino :all is lost | KATIE GARFIELD :Reggie comforts Ronnie in the hospital :maybe this time (cover) | CAMILA MENDES :Ronnie sings at the club, then to Reggie/later they kiss :new year blues | GLENN CRYTZER AND HIS SYNCOPATORS :Ronnie tends to Reggie's bruises :sos blues | FELICIA CARTER :plotting at La Bonne Nuit :queen bee | JAMRA :The con :solace | PETER BLAIR :Reg and Ronnie unpack supplies at La Bonne Nuit Fanon Veggie is a fairly common ship, having risen in popularity in Season 3 when Veronica and Reggie have had a lot of storylines together. The pairing took off in Season 1 when Veronica decided to go to a club and bring Reggie along as her 'boy toy'. It's a popular and longstanding pairing in the comics. Now that the ship is canon and word is that it'll be given a fair shot, the ship has become a popular. Although fans liked the pairing, they were unhappy with it being written off quickly in favour of Veronica returning to her previous pairing. The fandom also didn't like that Veronica gave her word that she wanted to reunite with Reggie after their break-up, only to dump him. Fanatic Varchie shippers were routinely attacking the ship on social media. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Reggie/Veronica on FanFiction.Net IG : TUMBLR : : : : : TWITTER : YT :oryoucanstay Backstage Riverdale Charles Melton - Veggie No More The CW Trivia *The Official Riverdale Twitter promoted Veggie with a set photo of Mendes and Melton on 11 January 2018CW Riverdale Tweet. (January 2018) Photos :Veggie/Gallery Media Veronica&reggie somebody that i used to know. Right in front of me. Reggie & Veronica ✗ Mercy Reggie&veronica the hills. Reggie & Veronica Back To You » reggie + veronica hands to myself Reggie & Veronica - Friends Reggie & Veronica - In The Middle Of A Storm ● Reggie x Veronica Back To You Reggie & Veronica - Breathe IDFC ✘ Veronica + Reggie Reggie & veronica — SMALL DOSES Notes and references }} Category:Veggie